


fever

by soft_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Doctor Park Jinyoung, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, jinyoung is not as unprofessional as he seems i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_jae/pseuds/soft_jae
Summary: This is not how thermometers work. The doctor’s supposed to say “open up,” and place it under the patient's tongue, all clinical and professional. Yet Jinyoung had murmured “for me, Jaebum-ssi,”  before slipping it past Jaebum’s lips.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	fever

Jaebum isn’t unfamiliar with the weight of fingers on his tongue. Cold and intruding, foreign. But under normal circumstances, he would be all too eager to wrap his lips around them and take his time. Keeping them slick and wet, hollowing his cheeks until they slip away. A heavy string of saliva would follow, dripping and thinning until it split, tension splintering until his lips would twitch into a smile.

A thermometer isn’t the same as a finger, Jaebum has to remind himself. It carries the same weight, but doesn’t sit as nicely on his tongue. It tastes like plastic and the clinical sterility of Jinyoung’s office, not like sweat and Jaebum’s favorite lube. 

But what else is Jaebum supposed to think, with Jinyoung staring at him like that? His gaze is so focused. Boring into Jaebum’s unguarded eyes, his gloved hand pushing the stick of plastic just a little further into Jaebum’s willing mouth... 

This is not how thermometers work. The doctor’s supposed to say, “open up,” and place it under the patient's tongue, all clinical and professional. Yet Jinyoung had murmured “for me, Jaebum-ssi,” before slipping it past Jaebum’s lips.

Thats not fucking normal. Jaebum breathes shallowly through his nose. The thermometer intrudes further, to the back of his tongue. He gags, his hand curling to a fist and gripping the cheap parchment covering the examination table with a gasp. Oh, god. Don’t vomit all over his metaphorical dick, Jaebum. He blinks up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes, desire punching him in the gut when the doctor's gaze darkens. 

He wants him. Oh, God, he wants Jinyoung. His nerves buzz with an excitement that he's almost forgotten he could feel at all. He's never had someone look at him so wholesomely, so all consumingly. Jaebum wonders what exactly it is about him that has Jinyoung so enraptured, but he feels so lucky to be in his line of sight at all. 

“Just a little more, Jaebum-ssi.”

His voice is low, thick with something Jaebum can't quite place. A wave of pleasure shoots down his spine, settling in his groin and Jaebum has to close his eyes. Jinyoung's stare is too much. 

Jinyoung pushes the thermometer further and Jaebum has to tilt his head to make sure he won't gag again. His throat feels tight, and he's most surely dizzy with want at this point. The longer the thermometer sits on his tongue, the harder it becomes to stave off his arousal and do something embarrassing. As though peculiar moment isn't already something he’ll shamefully look back on late at night and guide a hand into his pants. Fuck...he wants to suck his phycisian’s dick. He’s paying Jinyoung to tease him. Goddamnit.

Its too many of his fantasies crashing into reality all at once, in the confines of a stuffy, clinical examination room. Jinyoung's warm, long fingers should be rubbed against his tongue, not cheap plastic. He imagines his touch would be light, controlled - steady, even with his face flushed and his body damp with sweat. 

The thermometer hits the back of his throat and Jaebum takes a labored, wrecked breath. Jinyoung makes a sound, and Jaebum's cock twitches beneath his clothes. Fuck. For once he's glad he didn't do the laundry, his baggy hoodie and cargo pants covering most of his erection, half hard and heavy against his thigh. 

Jinyoung presses again and inevitably, terribly, Jaebum chokes around the piece of plastic. He can't. Its too much, too far. His choke dulls into a groan, blood roaring through his ears. 

Fuck a thermometer, Jaebum would rather be choking around Jinyoung's dick - come on, man. Maybe it wouldn't be so embarrassing, his throat slack and giving around Jinyoung's warm intrusion. He'd make it good, swallowing as much of the younger man he could, wrapping his short fingers around whatever he couldn't reach. He hopes Jinyoung would be gentle with the fingers around and nestled in his hair, tugging, murmuring broken sighs of encouragement. Pulling when he's close, choking on air when he tries to push Jaebum off but he won't budge, not until come drips down his throat.  
Damn it!

Jaebum has no idea how he'll get out this office without Jinyoung noticing his hard-on. He's not sure he wants to leave without Jinyoung noticing (if not blatantly ignoring) but he's trying not to get his hopes up.

He takes a breath to regain some composure. He should be thinking of other things. Responsible things. Adult-life things. He has to stop by the grocery store before picking up Yugyeom from his after school program. And he needs to stop by the bank, of course, since he’s spending the rest of his pocket money on this phoney appointment. That's assuming he gets out of his office alive.

Jaebum's eyes flutter open, groaning quietly. He raises a hand to Jinyoung's wrist, glancing up as he does so, ready to pull the thermometer out his mouth himself and take an awkward leave. He stops short when Jinyoung's eyes are already on his. There's intensity there that hits Jaebum so fast he feels like he's spinning. He blinks at Jinyoung's pink face,the usually composed visage splintering under what could only be hints of arousal and - and...

Jaebum wraps his hand around Jinyoung's hovering wrist and yanks it backwards, pulling the thermometer from his mouth. Jinyoung's gaze never leaves Jaebum's. Saliva clings to the plastic rod, dripping in excess down Jinyoung's gloved fingers. 

They stare at each other.

“Jinyoung-ssi.”

He means it as a warning, but his throat, dry, cracks under the weight of arousal. Jinyoung inches toward him, Jaebum's back soon becoming flush with the wall behind him, eyes drawn to Jinyoung's perfect lips. 

“Jinyoung-ssi,” he says again, heavy with want that embarrasses him almost immediately. “Jinyoung-ssi.”

Jaebum had hoped that a kiss would break his fever. Their lips meet, and he ignites.

**Author's Note:**

> lets see how far this silly idea takes us...  
all comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated TwT <3


End file.
